


Afterlife is less awful with you

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death, F/F, Ghost Lisanna, Light Angst, brief Goth Juvia, ftlgbtpride2020, i didnt know there was a tag specific for this au, prompts: ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Juvia buys a nice pendant and it comes with a ghost included.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser & Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 6
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Afterlife is less awful with you

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt might have meant metaphorical ghosts but I thought this. I don't have a beta reader so if there're mistakes, sorry.

When buying things from second-hand stores, you don't always know what you might be getting. You don't know if something is dirty or broken. 

Or, in Juvia's case, if the black cat pendant you bought is haunted by a ghost.

Now, one might think, couldn't she just be imagining stuff? The shadow in the corner of her room could be a branch from the tree outside. She could have forgotten she left the keys of her apartment in the kitchen instead of the living room. The interference on the radio could be because she has had it since she was in middle school.

But the sobs in the middle of the night definitely do not have a reasonable explanation.

The first night she heard them, they sounded as if they came from the closet, and Juvia, as much of a goth as she was, was so terrified that she covered herself up to the head with blankets until the early hours of the morning. 

The second time, they seemed to come from the bathroom. She forced herself to get up and check, but once she opened the door sobbing disappeared. Finally, the third night, she tracked the sound to the kitchen. 

Juvia prepared her phone to record and quietly proceeded down the hallway. She saw the spirit behind the counter and it was...underwhelming. 

The translucent image of a young woman with short silver hair was crying hopelessly around a spoonful of her strawberry ice cream. The blue-haired woman turned off her phone's camera and stood there, staring in disbelief. The ghost paused to clean tears absent tears off her eyes and noticed her, vanishing in an instant.

"Wait!" she called. Well, that was not how she expected her first paranormal encounter to go. Juvia inspected the tub of ice cream, it was almost empty. Had she been eating it all week?

The next day, she went to the store to buy another one and waited until the sun had set to place it in the spot where the spirit had been. She stood on the other side of the counter and spoke loudly, "I brought you more ice cream! It's the same flavor!" hopefully her neighbors would ignore her. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then her silhouette started to become visible and clearer.

"...Thank you," her voice sounded as if it had a bit of echo. She was wearing a dirty pastel blue t-shirt, a black skirt and white tights that had been ripped in some places, no shoes.

"You're welcome," she replied, waiting for her to settle before taking a seat in front of her. "I'm Juvia. What's your name?"

The spirit hesitated, frowning as she took a spoon and opened the container, "I think is Lis."

"You're not sure?" the ghost shrugged.

Juvia bit the inside of her cheek, she had so many questions to ask but didn't want to make her nervous and leave like the last time.

She let three days of small chat with Lis pass before asking about why she was haunting the necklace and what her unfinished business was, it turned out that she didn't even know. Her memories were blurry, she said she remembered having the pendant for a long time and that the link maybe was in the nostalgic value she'd put on it. Aside from that, she could not remember anything about how she died or what she had been thinking at that moment.

"Why were you crying so much?" Juvia was folding laundry in her room while Lis sat by the headboard, half-heartedly playing with one of her plushies.

"As a ghost, you don't really have much to do but contemplate your aimless afterlife," she put the toy aside and made herself solid enough to help hang a black dress with lace in the sleeves. "You know, I'm happy you decided to speak to me."

"Really?" 

"Yeah," she looked up. It was the first time Juvia had seen her smile, even if it was a little one, "I feel a bit less lonely."

Haunting an accessory meant she had to follow it wherever Juvia went, which had been boring at the beginning but now that they were becoming friends, it started to feel less tedious. When hanging out with her friends, Lis would mess with them a little by flicking the lights or doing other kinds of tricks, and while everyone else would feel a bit tense, the blue-haired woman would be trying her best not to laugh out loud.

They also went out to dinner or the movies, Lis couldn't eat anything since the only thing everyone else would see was food floating and disappearing into thin air, but it was still nice. One night, they were walking home, criticizing the mediocre horror movie they had just seen while people shoot Juvia odd looks. Whether it was because of her clothes or the out-of-nowhere chuckles, the pair didn't know. They passed by a furniture shop with the windows opened and the spirit stopped immediately when she saw a woman in her thirties almost identical to herself.

"Juvia," she called and pointed to inside the shop. Her eyes widened when she realized what Lis was pointing at. The blue-haired woman entered the shop and hid away from the worker.

"Do you want me to ask her about you?" she whispered. Lis bit her lip, but ultimately she nodded. Juvia approached the woman, who was reading a magazine behind the cash register.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" she looked up from the magazine with a soft smile on her lips. She had the same blue eyes as Lis and silver hair, even if hers was longer.

"Uhm, sorry, but you seem sort of familiar," the woman looked confused, Juvia shifted uncomfortably. If this woman was related to Lis, she didn't want to bring back bad memories, but this could help them figure out what was her unfinished business, "Did you know... Lis?" 

The woman's expression became sad, it made her feel guilty. "Yes, Lisanna was my sister. Were you her friend?"

"You could say so."

Mirajane talked with Juvia about her sister for a while, she said Lisanna had been on a car crash but the blue-haired woman didn't dare ask many specifics. When they returned to the apartment, she noticed the spirit had been quiet the whole time, she had even turned invisible. 

"Lis?" the ghost appeared sitting on the couch, looking down at her lap. Juvia took seat beside her, "Are you okay?"

"I still don't know why I'm here, and I can't remember anything from my own sister," she looked as hopeless as the day they met. She placed her hand on top of a translucent one, light enough so it wouldn't go through.

"I promise I will help you find out the truth, doesn't matter how long it takes," moved by her words, Lisanna threw her arms around her. Juvia was surprised to discover that ghosts could feel lukewarm.


End file.
